


Unspoken Permission

by Dreamy_Darling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirty Clover Ebi, Frotting, Gay, Gay Clover Ebi, IronQrow, M/M, Marrow amin - Freeform, Maybe idk if I implied it all that much, Mentioned Ironwood, Mentioned Marrow, Past Wishbone, Past ships are only mentioned, Qrow isn't good at lying, Ruby Rose is an innocent bean let's keep it that way, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Past, Sort Of, Winter Schnee - Freeform, Wishbone - Freeform, Yang has like one line but she's still a queen, handjob, i think, james ironwood - Freeform, like very mild, past ironqrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Darling/pseuds/Dreamy_Darling
Summary: Finally, Qrow and Clover go on a mission alone, and Qrow figures out a very fun way to stop it being boring.A.K.A they have some fun in a truck while out in the tundra
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Unspoken Permission

“Come on, you’ve never gotten off on a mission?” Qrow grinned at Clover, “you’re a bad liar.”

Clover only chuckled as he turned the steering wheel. For once there was a supply run with just the two of them, and at last they were returning. But the academy was still hours away, and they were still out in the tundra, and they had time to kill. And Qrow had a thirst he’d been wanting to quench for quite some time now.

It was dangerous to flirt with a man like Clover Ebi. At least, it was dangerous for Qrow. Every jab and every sideways glance and every snippet of sass seemed to bring them closer to a single location. It was one that Qrow was certain they were destined toward, eager to get to, but at the same time there came a slight hesitation. An unspoken limit that neither of them wanted, but both were unsure of how to get rid of. And it drove Qrow mad. There was _something_ there, and Qrow wasn’t going to let it slip away.

Qrow turned so he could face Clover properly, twisting himself so his attention was all on the Captain – he had a funny feeling Clover liked that, judging by the slight smirk on his face (the one that he probably thought Qrow couldn’t see). The air was cold and sharp, leaving Qrow alert, awake. It was refreshing in its own way. Clover, of course, was used to it, even revelled in the icy bite, judging by his bared arms – unless that was more to do with him showing off. Whatever it was, Qrow wasn’t complaining. He liked being able to see the outline of his biceps, the way the cut of the fabric enhanced the broadness of Clover’s shoulders.

“You’re trying to tell me that’s the first thing on your mind whenever you go out?” Clover kept his eyes on the road, but it was clear he took note of how close Qrow was to him now. Unlike most commercial cars, the supply trucks supported a long row in the front that technically formed a single seat, so Qrow could potentially slide as close as he liked. Clover wasn’t against the idea.

“Not the _first_ thing, but hey. It helps to unwind. When’s the last time you got to unwind, lucky charm?”

“You sure are inquisitive today.” Clover had noted the way Qrow had upped the flirting lately and, once again, he wasn’t opposed to it. Instead, he was intrigued. “What does it matter to you when I last… well…”

“Maybe it doesn’t matter. Maybe I’m just curious.” He smirked. “I’d have thought a handsome guy like you would never be in short supply of offers. Am I wrong?”

Clover laughed, the tone in his voice hinting on nervous but also flattered. “Why are you buttering me up today? What do you want?”

“Aw, I can’t be nice to you?” Qrow tilted his head. “I hope you’re not deflecting my compliments.”

Clover rolled his eyes, and they sat in silence for a while. Too much silence. Qrow didn’t want the feeling to flatten, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Clover finally answered. “A few months ago.”

“Months? That long?” Qrow raised an eyebrow. “Anyone I know?”

Clover hesitated. “Maybe.”

Qrow grinned wickedly. “Oh…?”

Clover laughed again, but wouldn’t respond.

“Come on, lucky charm, I won’t tell a soul.” He trailed his fingers up Clover’s exposed arm, relishing in the goosebumps that shivered over the smooth tanned skin.

Clover rolled his eyes, bit his bottom lip in a way that Qrow _really_ liked, and finally spilled. “Marrow.”

“ _Marrow_? Really?” Qrow squeezed his muscular arm. “Are you two… regular?”

“No, no, it was a one-off.” Clover glanced at Qrow. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed. You know I don’t care about gossip.”

Clover gazed at Qrow for a moment, before sighing and letting a smile break out over his features. Qrow found he loved the warmth in that smile. “It was just… it just happened. He hadn’t been on the team long, bless him, and I just wanted to be friendly. So I invited him out for a drink.”

“Ah, I see.” Qrow nodded understandingly. “A friend fuck.”

“ _Qrow_ ,” Clover scoffed, but he was laughing, “you’re awful.”

“You love me.” He snickered. “Did he wag his tail when…?”

“Now _that_ is none of your business.” Clover gave him a look, still friendly but firm, and Qrow relented. A bit.

“Has there been anyone else I might know?”

“I heard you know everybody _to some degree_.” Clover drawled. “But no. Nobody else.”

“Come on, I know you’re not that tight-laced.” Qrow chuckled. “What about Winter Stick-Up-Her-Ass Schnee?”

Clover laughed properly then, the sound so warming to Qrow, before shaking his head. “Let’s just say I like my women how I like my tea.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. What the hell did that mean? Strong? Warming? “Oh…?”

“I don’t drink tea.”

Qrow snorted in surprise and, before he could stop, found himself saying, “oh, so I might get you all to myself then.”

Clover glanced properly at Qrow after that claim. Speaking as if Clover was _his_ , somehow. He wanted Clover to be, but was that too direct? Too strong? Nonetheless, Qrow stood firm against those charming eyes, those oceans that threatened to carry him off if he wasn’t careful. But then, Clover smiled. “You might.”

Again, a moment of quiet, but this time it was a nice quiet. Qrow watched the endless fields of white and far-off mountains pass them out the window, the very sight making him feel a bit colder.

“So… what about you?” Clover inquired. “When was your last?”

Qrow groaned. Part of him had hoped Clover wouldn’t ask, but the rest of him knew the question would be shot back eventually. “I’ve been on the road for a year with a group of kids. You think I’ve had a chance for any fun since then?”

“Jeez, didn’t know you’d been so deprived.” Clover couldn’t help but smirk.

“Don’t mock me.” Qrow pouted.

“I’m not mocking you.” Clover laughed. “How about before that? Anyone _I_ might know?”

Qrow shrugged, feigning a casual mood. “Not recently, but… I have been _very_ friendly with a few people you might know.”

“And who might they be…?” Clover smirked again, and Qrow leaned back against the seat with a smug grin.

“Your boss.”

“The – The General?” He turned to look at Qrow with wide eyes. “You did _not_.”

“It was a long time ago.” Qrow waved him off, but he still wore a shit-eating grin. “But he remembers.”

“You really are full of surprises, aren’t you?” Clover laughed incredulously, but said nothing else.

“Hm? You’re not bursting with questions?” Qrow faked disappointment.

“Come on, that’s my boss.” Clover shook his head at Qrow. “That’s none of my business.”

“Really? You don’t wanna know what it was like?” Qrow stretched, pretending not to notice the way that Clover’s eyes fell over his body. Pretending it didn’t thrill him. “You don’t wanna know that he couldn’t get it up unless I called him ‘sir’?”

“No! No I do not!”

“Or that I had to refer to his cock as ‘Lieutenant’ - ?”

“Okay now I know you’re making it up!” Clover rolled his eyes, still laughing – half in disbelief, half in amazement.

“Alright, you caught me.” Qrow crossed his arms. “He calls it ‘Little Jimmy’.”

“Okay that’s enough!”

Qrow burst out laughing at Clover’s reaction, the way he cringed. Clover gripped the steering wheel and tried to keep up the disgusted façade, but eventually he began laughing too. Qrow was admittedly a little starstruck at Clover’s dorky laugh, the grin that bordered on goofy. It was such a pleasant, surprising side to the man; he wondered who else got to see him like this. Was there anyone else that could make Clover laugh like this?

Qrow pushed out the thought. Of course there was, he wasn’t special. And yet, the thought lingered like the warmth of a touch in his head, and he watched the Captain as he began to simmer down.

“I can’t believe you.” Clover chuckled.

“Believe it or not, it’s the truth.” Qrow looked out at the sky, at the snow, at the…. more snow. Boring. “None of your business, huh…? So you and Ironwood haven’t…?”

“He’s my _boss_ , Qrow,” he stated once again, pulling a face, “besides… he’s not exactly my type.”

“Oh?” Qrow swallowed, tried to play it cool, “so what _is_ your type, lucky charm?”

He watched Clover’s fingers tap out a rhythm on the black steering wheel as he thought, and Qrow’s heart sped up the longer he waited for an answer.

“I like it when you call me that.” Clover said finally, a faint smile returning to his face. Qrow tried to snuff out the warm fuzzy feeling that smile awoke in his stomach; he failed. “I like getting to go on missions with you – even if the whole team’s together, it’s nicer when I’m with you.”

Qrow blinked, too taken aback to try to push back the pink rising in his cheeks. “That’s… wholesome.” He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment, trying to regain his cool again. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

Clover looked over at him with a disarming smile. “I think it answers your question quite well, Qrow.”

Something about the way Clover said his name, almost let it out like a breath he’d been holding, swept the rug out from under Qrow. He swallowed again as their eyes stayed locked, but before long Clover was forced to looked back to the road before they swerved off.

“So… do you want to..?” Qrow tilted his head as he watched Clover, a new kind of excitement erupting in him. It made him feel giddy. Clover was suddenly available to him – and not only that, he’d been available and even interested for a while now.

“Gods yes.” There was a growl to his voice, if Qrow wasn’t mistaken. He smirked, and glanced down between Clover’s thighs before looking back up and sliding _much_ closer to the Captain. He put a tempting hand on Clover’s knee, stroking his thumb over the smooth fabric. A jolt of electricity went through Qrow at the warmth under the material, and he clocked the way Clover raised an eyebrow at the touch.

“Then let’s do it.”

Clover looked at him properly. “Here? In the truck?”

Qrow shrugged. “Well, why not? They won’t be expecting us back for hours…”

Clover batted Qrow’s hand off his knee and turned back to the road. “Come on, stop joking around.”

“I’m not joking, Cloves.” The tone in his voice was cause enough for Clover to glance back at him, and he smiled as he got the Captain’s attention once again. “Come on, you pull this truck over… and I’ll let you have me however you want.”

For a few long moments, they simply gazed at each other. There was such palpable temptation in Clover’s eyes, and Qrow was just willing him to give in, to break the rules, be a bit wild for once. But a bump in the road jolted them both, and the moment was broken.

“We’ll have to wait ‘til we get back.” Clover withdrew from Qrow, and focused on the road, albeit with a lot more difficulty.

Qrow frowned; perhaps he was being annoying, even bratty, but he was getting impatient. “What if I want you now?”

Clover scoffed, gesturing around to the miles of icy fields surrounding them. The city wasn’t even in sight, not on the horizon yet. “Well you don’t really have much choice.”

Qrow reached over to grab Clover’s crotch and _squeezed_.

Clover jolted, his thighs tensing and his eyes going wide like saucers. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and he stamped his foot on the break. Qrow watched with bated breath as a lush red flowed through Clover’s skin. Oh, he looked good like this. He looked better than good – he looked heavenly. There was a delightful heat radiating from Clover’s bulge that Qrow had a feeling he was going to get addicted to, the forming shape fitting perfectly in his hand. He was desperate to know how it’d feel when he got to stroke along Clover’s length, to taste it.

Gods, the very thought drove him crazy. He’d been patient up until now, but it had been too hard to fight off forever. Qrow always found his eyes wondering during briefings, watching the way Clover walked, or crossed his legs, or shifted his weight from one side to the other. Watched how it moved. Qrow wasn’t usually so eager, wasn’t usually so embarrassingly cock-mad, but Clover Ebi had awakened something in him that refused to be put back to sleep.

“Are you sure you want to wait until we get back…?” Qrow purred into his ear, having scooted closer across the stretching seat until his stubble was brushing against the Captain’s earlobe. When he rubbed circles into that hardening spot between his legs, Qrow heard him release the gulp of air he’d sucked down and kept prisoner in his lungs. Qrow was going to get what he wanted.

“You know we shouldn’t be doing this.” Clover growled in a tone that rose so deep from his throat that it left Qrow… intimidated. Was he onboard? Or had Qrow just majorly stepped over a line…?

His hand slowed, but didn’t stop. “Do you want to…?”

But before Qrow could finish, he was shoved closer by the muscular arm that slipped around his waist. And Clover kissed him with an urgency that made Qrow melt into him. There was something about his lips that made Qrow feel so crisp, so warm. Autumn leaves and summer grass fields.

He wanted more of it.

“Of course I want to,” Clover breathed against Qrow’s lips, parting only enough to breathe, “but if we got found out…”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, Cloves…” Qrow reassured him, their lips brushing just a whisper with every word he uttered. They were so close together… Qrow could see all the different specs of colour in Clover’s eyes, dark forest green ringing around blown out pupils, fading into an oceanic teal so rich and vibrant they practically glowed. And gods, the spectacular way that lust darkened those eyes was dreamy. “…and they’re not expecting us back for a few hours…”

“You are nothing if not persistent, Qrow Branwen.” Clover chuckled breathlessly, placing his own hand deliberately over Qrow’s on his crotch, an unspoken permission. Pressing Qrow’s hand deeper, Clover nibbled on his lover’s bottom lip. And when he did, Qrow squeezed him again. And when he was squeezed so, he _growled_.

And Qrow shivered.

“Keep doing that,” Clover moaned quietly, “ _keep doing that_.”

Qrow liked the way his voice dipped low like that, almost a snarl. Almost animalistic. He’d love to see the Captain let loose on him, strip away the tight uniform and all the codes and rules and strictness with it. Qrow wanted him wild.

So he continued rubbing circles into his lover’s bulge, giving him a naughty squeeze from time to time just to hear the way Clover gasped into his mouth with every kiss. And the way Clover’s thumb stroked over the back of his pale hand with every touch… it was a tenderness he didn’t expect, but that wasn’t to say it was something he didn’t want. It coupled Clover’s sudden force with a gentleness, one that Qrow had always found hard to balance. People were complicated, he knew that, but it was hard to find someone who knew where to draw the line… either way. Past lovers either didn’t have it in them to give him what he needed, or pushed him way too far (and wondered why he was so quick to leave the next morning). He hoped Clover wouldn’t be a disappointment, but he had a funny feeling this wasn’t going to be a mistake.

For starters, he didn’t seem to need a drink before getting into it. For the first time in an embarrassingly long time, Qrow didn’t _want_ to be drunk for this, not with Clover. Something about the Captain just gave him a good feeling, made him feel just a little bit at home when he was around… wherever home was, nowadays.

Qrow tried not to think about that. He just wanted to think about the way Clover’s tongue felt, the way he tasted, the delicious heat between his legs. It made his own body ache for attention, and he pulled himself closer until his thigh was pressed against Clover’s, hooking one leg over the Captain’s so he could twist himself into his lover’s side. Clover gripped Qrow’s lithe thigh, and a thrill that bordered on real electricity ran up Qrow’s body, leaving him panting against Clover’s lips. He was certain he heard the faintest chuckle before Clover’s lips, his teeth, travelled to his scruffy jaw, down his neck. Qrow knew a love bite when he felt one, and right now Clover was leaving him with a meadow of blooming purples and reds. And he was more than happy to let him.

Clover’s mouth was a wet furnace against Qrow’s ear as he felt himself being pulled closer still by one gloved hand. “I want to cum in you.” He breathed; his cock was rock hard against Qrow’s palm.

“I’d let you.” Qrow couldn’t help but grin, biting down on his bottom lip as he tilted his head. He was so happy when Clover took the hint and bit down harder, leaving teeth indents along with the lovely bruise. It sparked a mischievous tone of pleasure in Qrow, and he was soon realizing that for everything Clover gave him, he wanted more.

“Wanna prove it?”

Qrow shivered hotly, but disappointment set over him as he realized. He didn’t have any lube. _Of course_ , the one time he got a proper chance with the Captain was the one time he was unprepared. “I want this,” Qrow swallowed, dragging his hand off Clover’s crotch and up his stomach, his chest, until he could feel the pulsating strong rhythm of his heart, never once lifting his hand off Clover’s impressive form, “I want this, Clover, but I don’t have anything to…”

But Clover only chuckled deeply. Before Qrow could resist – which he wouldn’t have – Clover lifted him up onto his lap, gripping his waist with a firmness that made Qrow feel grounded. He blinked in surprise – he wasn’t that light… was he? The concern soon left his head, though, at the feeling of something _hard_ pressing up against his own crotch. He leaned on Clover’s chest for support as his long legs settled on either side of his lover’s burly thighs, and Qrow decided he liked being on Clover’s lap.

“Don’t you worry, birdie,” Clover’s voice was so alluring in Qrow’s ear, but Qrow kept his attention on Clover reaching over into the glove compartment and pulling out a little white box. A med kit…? He opened it one-handed, using his thumb to flip the clasp and sending the lid flapping up. Then, he pulled out a small tube of lubricant. He wiggled the tube back and forth with a slight smirk. “I’ve got you covered.”

Qrow didn’t know what to be most surprised at, the nickname or the fact that Ace Op Captain _Clover Ebi brought lube with him_. He raised an eyebrow, and decided to stick with the one that brought him the most excitement. “You keep lube in there?”

“Medical supplies. Better to be prepared, right?” Clover winked, and Qrow simply pouted.

“And here I thought you’d brought it just for me.”

“Aw, you want me to make you feel special?” Clover gripped his lover’s lower back before Qrow had the chance to give him a smack, hands moving further down to give Qrow’s ass a good squeeze. “I’ll make you feel special, birdie.”

“You… I can’t believe you brought lube with you.” Qrow bit back a smirk as Clover groped him, and instead focused on snatching the tube from him. His heart set at a new pace as his thumb grazed over the label – it wasn’t medical. The brand’s label was shaped like a pair of red succulent lips, and Qrow couldn’t find any medical advantage to the lube being strawberry-flavoured. “You can fuck off if you think I’m gonna believe this came with the kit.”

Clover shrugged, just happy to sit back and relish the weight of Qrow on his lap – if his grin was anything to go by. Qrow couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed; the Captain looked… cute, like that. His expression was one of such delight, a return to that goofiness, and Qrow found his heartstrings being pulled at in a way they hadn’t in… in a very long time.

He rolled his eyes, pushed the feeling away and got his lover’s attention by nipping his bottom lip. “Do you always bring some out with you? Naughty boy.”

Clover grinned. “Not always… only if it’s you and me.” Qrow looked back to Clover at that, a hint of surprise mixed in with the confusion, the curiosity. Clover merely shrugged again at the expression. “I was hoping I might get lucky with you. Looks like I was right to hope, hm?”

Qrow felt a hot flush going through him, threatening to expose the way Clover’s words made his heart flutter so wonderfully in his chest. He could feel the heat rising to his pale cheeks, and he tried to distract with a chuckle – although he knew there was no way for Clover to not see the pink glow taking over his complexion. The sweet pink, though quite beautiful on Qrow, was nothing compared to the rampant red that bloomed over his fair skin when Clover slipped a hand between his thighs and gripped Qrow’s restricted cock with a vengeance until his legs buckled. So _that’s_ what it felt like.

Clover used his free hand to tilt Qrow’s head up before he could hide away. He smirked as he admired the lovely heat he’d caused, the leather of his glove rubbing pleasantly against Qrow’s stubble. “Try dealing with that when you’re driving. What if we crashed?”

“I…” Qrow took a stilling breath to try and hide the urge to pant, to try and stop his hips from wriggling excitedly in the Captain’s grip. “I put a lot of faith in your driving skills..?”

Clover scoffed, and squeezed Qrow just enough to break his resolve. And he watched happily as Qrow melted against him. “Then I’ll put a bit of faith in your patience.”

Qrow frowned in confusion until he understood, and he gripped the Captain’s broad shoulders with just a hint of a plea. “I thought you said you wanted to cum in me...”

“Oh I do,” Clover grinned, squeezing his lover’s neck just that tiny bit, “I wanna ravage you when we get back… but I think you’ll just have to make do with my hands for now.”

Qrow rolled his eyes and nibbled on Clover’s bottom lip once again. “You’re a cruel man, Captain…”

“’Captain’?” Clover tilted his head to nibble up the other side of Qrow’s neck, keen on adding more sweet bruises to his lover’s pale skin. “I like the sound of you calling me that.”

The returning quip was on the tip of Qrow’s tongue before it was stolen away when Clover pulled him down for a kiss, his tongue fervent and his mouth needy. Qrow was starting to adore the way Clover kissed him; it had such an urgency that made Qrow feel wanted, of all things. There was a vast difference between being needed in the throws of lust, and having someone actively seek you out because they _want you_. Qrow was embarrassed by it, or at the very least unused to the feeling, but deep down it was so flattering to him that it caused more of that lovely pink to bloom in his cheeks as he faded in the heat of Clover’s kiss. His lover finally lifted his hand from his crotch and up to his chest, playing with the simple lacing at the top of Qrow’s shirt.

Qrow couldn’t just let this new position go to waste, he thought. He had much more of an advantage now he was on top of Clover (the very fact that it was happening at all was still sending Qrow’s head reeling). So he trailed his hands down Clover’s neck and took to grinding on his lover’s lap, thoroughly enjoying the way Clover’s hardness felt against his own crotch. The feeling of rubbing down into it sent a wonderful heat up his spine, and Clover groaning so deeply against Qrow’s lips was more than enough to urge him on. Clover’s hands soon travelled back down to Qrow’s ass, giving him another firm squeeze and rising a gasp out from the Huntsman. Qrow let Clover’s hands move over his body; he cherished the feeling of being explored so enthusiastically. Over Qrow’s thighs, his hips, his chest, until Clover was making quick work of unclasping the fasteners of Qrow’s waistcoat.

“You know it’s freezing out, don’t you?” Qrow frowned as he grasped at his waistcoat before it was entirely undone. The heat between the two men was delectable, but the rest of the world was viciously cold and he didn’t care for it. “We’re not all acclimatized to Atlas weather yet, _Captain_.”

“Oh, let me see more of you,” Clover licked his lips and put a hand over Qrow’s, “I promise I’ll find a way to keep you warm, hm?”

Qrow rolled his eyes again, but laid back against the (uncomfortable) steering wheel and let Clover undo the fasteners, the clasps, the buttons. The cold air hit Qrow’s bared chest, but so too did Clover’s lips, kissing at the curve below his lover’s pecs with those wonderfully soft lips. He had to sigh softly, welcoming the feeling, running his fingers through Clover’s hair. A tongue snaked out and licked a wet stripe over one of Qrow’s nipples, the warmth of it sparking a delectable heat in Qrow. He tilted his head back and let Clover taste him, lick him, bite him, trying not to make it obvious how much he loved the attention all on him.

“Don’t stop moving your hips,” Clover whispered, his breath sending chills over the wetted patches on Qrow’s loved-up torso, “it’s gonna drive me crazy.”

“I won’t stop if you won’t.” Qrow grinned and wriggled his hips, pressing his weight back down into his lover. He was tenting impressively, Qrow could feel it. He had to see it – now or never. He lifted his narrow hips just long enough to cup his lover’s bulge, laughing breathlessly at the way Clover growled.

“I told you not to stop.”

“Ooh, you think I’ll be taking orders with that attitude?” Qrow bit back, making quick work of unbuttoning Clover’s pants, unleashing Clover’s cock from its confines. It was... gods, he was perfect, and Qrow couldn’t help but stare. He was big, though Qrow could have already guessed that. But he was thick too, almost grounding in Qrow’s hand, a perfect flush of rosy pink over the slick head, and gods was it _slick_. “You’re uh... well, aren’t you a mouthful?”

Clover chuckled, leaning back into the chair. “Worried you’ve bitten off more than you can chew, birdie?” Then, he pulled a face, crinkling his nose, “Actually, I don’t like the imagery that brings to mind.”

Qrow chuckled, stroking up Clover’s swollen dick to the head, playing with the lovely weeping head until his rings were wet and Clover’s cheeks were red. “Oh I think I could manage... but I’m not leaving with just a taste.” He purred against his lover’s lips, letting it dissolve into a kiss. Something about the way Clover kissed him made a newfound warmth stir in him, something had been unlocked that just wasn’t going to be put back again. Qrow couldn’t say he knew what it was, couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he liked it. He wrote it down to lust, for the time being, and squeezed Clover in his grip, loving the way the Captain gasped.

“I don’t think – _hah_ – I don’t think I could let you get away with anything less.” Clover was panting, his pupils blown out over those seafoam eyes that just _did_ _something_ to Qrow, and Qrow smirked. But before he could bite back at the jab, he found Clover undoing his zipper, going straight into his underwear. It was the loveliest feeling, Clover’s fingers wrapping around Qrow’s cock so diligently. So eagerly. “I _want_ you, Qrow,” gods, the very tone of his voice was enough to spring the butterflies to life inside Qrow, “I want all of you. Everything. And I want you to want me too.”

“Don’t be a sap,” Qrow panted, the deflection came off his tongue too easy, “if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be on your lap, now would I?”

“I’m not a sap, I’m just honest.” Clover smiled that award-winning smile as if he was trying to kill Qrow with his words. How could he say such things when he was pulling Qrow’s dick out of his boxers, when he was stroking him, gripping him with such thought-provoking expertise? It was hardly fair that Clover Ebi could be so sweet and so dirty, and at the same time no less. “And how could I not want you? When you’re on my lap, all pink in the face, so pretty, Qrow – ”

“Shut up.” Qrow huffed in indignation, only to be pulled closer by a strong gloved hand gripping his ass, and his cock was flush against the Captain’s.

“No, I won’t shut up.” Clover growled in a way that sent the nicest shivers up Qrow’s spine. “You’re not just pretty, you know. You’re drop dead gorgeous.” What was it that made Clover’s voice spark embers up his back, through his chest? He’d been called all sorts of flowery names, but when _he_ said them, it felt different. “Maybe I should tell you that more often.”

“You don’t need to...” Qrow trailed, keeping his eyes down, keeping them glued to Clover’s hands. The way they pressed both their cocks together just flushed Qrow through with a mind-melting heat.

“Maybe not, but I want to.” In that moment, there was something so painfully tender in Clover’s voice. Qrow didn’t know how to respond to it – truth be told, he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had taken a tone like that with him. He grimaced before he could stop it, and he swore he saw Clover’s smile faulter. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to push Clover away, but he didn’t know if he could let him get too close –

Why couldn’t it ever be simple? Why couldn’t they just have a fun fuck and be done with it?

Why did Qrow have to care so much?

He pushed it all to the side – tried to, anyway, he wasn’t very good at that. He couldn’t let the problem sit unresolved. He leaned forward with intent, cupping his lover’s face and kissing him like it was the last thing he’d do. It was a burning, but a good one. Instead of being burnt to a crisp in the flames of this lust, he was warmed against the harsh cold of everything else. And he wanted Clover to feel that, wanted to fill him with that heat because if Qrow kept it all in, he’d burst.

“I want you,” Clover gasped against Qrow’s lips again.

“Then you can have me.” Qrow breathed.

The only other noise in the truck was the sound of the lubricant lid popping open, and Clover claimed Qrow’s lips again, tracing his tongue over his lover’s and giving his bottom lip a deliberate nibble. Qrow loved having all of Clover’s attention on him like this, he had no choice other than to admit it. He rolled his hips to brush his own cock up Clover’s length just to watch his lover’s light lashes flutter, keeping that gorgeous face framed between his hands. The lube was warm when it hit the tip of Qrow’s cock, but he still shivered at the touch, and the smell of artificial strawberry added to the hot air of sweat and Qrow and Clover.

“I’ve got you, birdie,” Clover breathed, stroking the slick lube over both their lengths, almost encouraging it to blend with the beads of precum already dripping from them both. Qrow’s back arched and he pressed himself desperately into his lover, into his grip, into his form. He groaned lowly in the back of his throat as Clover began stroking them both together, and Qrow ground his hips into his gloveless hand. Hard velvety skin, wet and hot and so perfect. It soon became the only thing Qrow could think about, the lovely sweet heat that fogged his mind. He hoped, prayed that he was making Clover feel just as good.

Clover groaned, resting his head on Qrow’s bared shoulder and picking up the pace with his hand, prompting Qrow to move his hips more, more, more. Fucking up into Clover’s grip, grinding down against the Captain’s cock. He put a hand over Clover’s, wrapped his other arm around his lover until he was pulling at nearly crew-cut hair. Gods, he’d needed this. He needed Clover. And the way the Captain moaned and gasped into his ear was the best praise he could have ever gotten.

“You sound wonderful,” Clover sighed, sealing the compliment with a kiss on Qrow’s neck. He hadn’t even realized he was making much noise, too focused on his lover, his wonderful gorgeous lucky lover, “I could listen to you all day, birdie.”

“Y-you really... _ah_... you really sticking to that pet name, huh?” He tilted his head and gave himself to Clover, giving him full reign over his pale neck, letting him add to the red and purple marks.

He could feel Clover grin against his throat, tucking himself away as he urged them both on with his hand. “It suits you... it’s cute. You’re cute.”

“You’re a romantic disaster.” Qrow said lovingly, stroking the back of Clover’s head, threading his fingers through locks of beautiful brown hair that he wished to be longer. It’d make it easier to tug, at least.

Clover laughed breathlessly, before shaking Qrow to his core with an unexpectedly harsh bite, keeping hold at the sound of Qrow’s surprised yelp. To him, there seemed to be no greater pleasure than feeling Qrow tremble on his lap as he took his time licking the indents his teeth had left on such beautiful alabaster skin. “I might be,” Clover’s breath sent a shiver over the wet patch on Qrow’s abused neck, “but I reckon that’s why you love me so much.”

Qrow tried to scoff, but instead all he could do was melt against Clover, rolling his hips urgently into Clover’s hand. “Just... don’t stop, Cloves. Don’t stop.”

Clover smirked, moving to give Qrow a kiss and speeding up with his hand until sparks where lighting up in Qrow’s body, matches igniting into fire in his abdomen, his thighs. Gods, it was heavenly. He was rutting against Clover now, his very being held in the palm of Clover’s hand, and Qrow wanted to stay in that ardent grip. He wanted to give into the final throws that he could feel rising up through him like fire, that carnal passion he’d been deprived of for far too long. He didn’t like hearing himself during sex, the way he moaned and gasped and _whined_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Clover’s other arm was wrapped tight around his waist, keeping him close. Definitely not when Clover ducked down to worry one of Qrow’s nipples between his teeth, ran his tongue over it until it went cherry-red and hard. He was turning Qrow into a mess and they weren’t even going all the way. Qrow would have been embarrassed if he still had enough functioning braincells to care about the aftermath.

He tried holding on, tried so hard to fight against the feeling overcoming him. He wanted Clover to be there with him when he came, but he just couldn’t. He was panting, he was sweating, he was fucking whimpering and he couldn’t care less. “C-Cloves... _fuck_... I can’t... I need...” He rutted against Clover insistently, his cock aching and absolutely dripping. He couldn’t tell if the slick was more from his precum or Clover’s, but he loved it, loved the wet sounds and the friction and the heady scent that was making him dizzier than any drink he’d ever had. Clover was his new addiction now. “Clover, I need you...!”

“You have me, you have all of me, Qrow.” Clover panted, shifting just enough so their heads could butt together. The way he breathed Qrow’s name like a prayer was nearly enough to send Qrow off the edge. His eyes were blown out and his skin bloomed with colour, and he was more beautiful than he’d ever been in Qrow’s eyes. He squeezed them both, dragging his hand up and down their lengths until Qrow’s thighs were shaking. “Gods, _fuck_ , let me see you unravel. Let go for me, Qrow.”

“B-but you...!” Qrow whined.

“I’m right behind you.” Clover licked Qrow’s bottom lip, holding it between his teeth before releasing it. Let me see you cum.”

And just like that, Qrow’s resistance crumbled, and he came hard into Clover’s fist. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such an intense orgasm, one that made his thighs tense and tremble and made lights flash behind his eyes. There was fire, there was heat, seemingly enough to melt the endless tundra of Atlas into grasslands. And there was Clover. Watching him, gazing up at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And in those moments of mindless pleasure, as Qrow gazed back down as his body burned with his climax, he thought he loved those oceanic eyes, that disarming smile. More so, he thought he loved the man behind them.

He watched those beautiful teal eyes break contact with his only to roll back as Clover groaned, gripping Qrow with a white hot grip as his own orgasm overtook him. Qrow adored and admired the way he looked then, the depths his voice dipped into as he spurted over himself, over Qrow. Qrow kept his hand over his lover’s, stroking over Clover’s knuckles lovingly.

Love, what a strange concept. He expected the feeling to fade as he came down from the high, slowly but surely. It didn’t.

He found himself actually nuzzling against Clover. _Nuzzling_. But to his surprise, Clover didn’t chuckle and push him away. He didn’t even just leave him to it. Instead he wrapped his arms around Qrow and squeezed him into a hug. He didn’t pull away, not until Qrow was ready. And even then, he was kissing Qrow’s neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Gods, it was wonderful, and he wanted it to last forever.

Nothing ever did, but instead of the warmth cut off abruptly, it was a gentle shift away, something Qrow could handle. Clover reached into the glove compartment and took a tissue, taking care to clean them both up best he could. “God thing most of my uniform is already white, hm?”

Qrow scoffed. “And good thing I’m nearly naked.”

Clover smiled lazily, looking Qrow up and down. “Good thing, indeed.”

Qrow chuckled, letting Clover kiss him gently.

Clover woke Qrow up as the truck pulled into the base. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as he watched Clover park up.

“How long have I, uh...?”

“Only a few hours.” Clover chuckled, ruffling Qrow’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell them you messed up your hair because you were napping. Qrow rolled his eyes as he went to open the door, but Clover put a hand over his. “Hey.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow at him. Clover’s hand was warm against his.

“That was... earlier, I... well...” He made several vague gestures, biting his bottom lip as he tried piecing together a sentence.

“Are you actually lost for words, lucky charm?” Qrow smirked. “Now that’s cute.”

Clover gave him a look, but he couldn’t hold it for long before the corners of his mouth turned up.

“Look, I get it, if you’d rather we not talk about this, that’s fine.” Qrow shrugged, though he was more convincing himself than Clover. Regardless of who he was trying to convince, however, he wasn’t very good at it.

Clover squeezed Qrow’s hand, actually looking rather hurt. “What? No. No, no, that’s not at all what I want.”

Qrow tilted his head. “Then... what do you want?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Clover laughed softly, bringing Qrow’s hand to his face and kissing each of his knuckles. Such a simple, sweet gesture, yet it threatened to pull all the air out of Qrow’s lungs. “I want to do this properly, Qrow. How about, next time we both have a bit of free time, I take you to lunch?”

Qrow’s brain short-circuited. Rosy red eyes met seafoam, and Qrow swallowed. “Uh, uhm, sure. Sure.”

Clover hesitated. “Do you... want to?”

“Yes – yes absolutely.” He spoke quickly, not wanting to put Clover off. “I just... well, uh, it’s been a fair amount of time since I’ve been asked on a date.”

“Oh, I don’t believe that for a second.” Clover smiled warmly in a way that blew colour through Qrow’s cheeks, but the moment was gone when he looked forward and held a finger to his earpiece. “This is Clover. Yes, we’re back...”

Qrow stopped listening after that, and got out of the car. A date... it was a bit sad that he genuinely wasn’t expecting that, but he found himself as excited for it as any teenager would be. He smiled to himself as he hopped out of the truck, still feeling dreamy as he shut the door.

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby’s happy voice woke him up, and he looked over to the girl as she ran over to her uncle. Always happy, despite everything. He had to admire that. But her sweet expression was drawn to horror once she got close enough. “What happened?! Are you okay?!”

“Ah – what?” He stammered.

“Your neck! It’s covered in bruises! Are you hurt?!”

Oh no.

Qrow’s mind went blank. What in high hell was he going to say? Not the truth, obviously. “Grimm.” He blurted. If he was good at anything, it was digging an even bigger hole for himself than needed.

“Grimm? Way out in the tundra?!” Her round face looked up at him with worry. “Were there a bunch? Did they hurt you really bad?”

“They must have been tiny, judging by those bitemarks.” Yang appeared behind her little sister, crossing her arms and flashing a knowing grin at her uncle.

“Really? Like a swarm of baby Grimm?” Ruby looked between her uncle and sister, not clocking the daggers he glared at Yang.

“What are we talking about?” Clover joined the group at last.

“We’re talking about the swarm of Grimm that gave me all these bruises.” Qrow said through his teeth, trying to channel his best ‘ _don’t you dare_ ’ glare at Clover. It took Clover a few moments, before he smirked. He was so, so tempted.

“Yeah, Grimm. So many Grimm. As a matter of fact,” Clover put an arm around Qrow’s waist, “we should really go report how this shipment went.”

Ruby waved them off, sweet as ever, and Clover guided Qrow back to the private quarters.

“Either you stop biting me where people can see,” Qrow tried to berate, though not to much avail, “or you buy me a damn scarf. That was mortifying.”

Clover chuckled, sliding his hand further down to Qrow’s ass. “Scarf it is. I’ll have to get one that matches your lovely eyes.”

“Shut up already.” Qrow smirked. “And I take it we’re not going to see Ironwood.”

“I already told you I’m not going to shut up,” Clover chuckled, “and we’re definitely not going to see the General.”

Qrow simply laughed, and pulled Clover closer for a kiss.


End file.
